


What the Hell is Beans

by grandiosForjury



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka Zoldyck (Minor Character), Gen, I don't know why I made this, Killua Zoldyck (Minor Character), Kurapika (Minor Character), Leorio Paladiknight (Minor Character), Origin Story, this is totally random i wrote this in one hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: The Beans origin story you've all been waiting for.
Kudos: 1





	What the Hell is Beans

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i made this

Beans was not a very complicated man. Despite his position in the Hunter Association, he considers himself quite average; modesty shining through like a diamond in his core. Well, why wouldn't he? He would do his paperwork like the average office man. He would make phone calls, sometimes field appearances, file records, and the like. Beans is truly nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe a few things...

Alluka now eyes him suspiciously, taking a bean from her halo-halo and aligning it to the green figure before her. Beans gulps nervously, but Killua doesn't seem to notice. Alluka continues her curious visual comparison, but eventually she relaxes and returns to eating dessert. Beans sighs with relief.

"Mister Zoldyck," he continues from where he left off. "I do hope you consider our offer."

But Killua continues to ignore him, too engrossed in the pleasure of his chocolate mousse cake. Instead, it is Alluka who converses with Beans.

"What are you?" she asks very sweetly, but bluntly. And frankly Beans is tired of having to do this over and over again. He does not hide the exhaustion in his expression, but only then does Killua finally turn his attention to him.

"Yo Beans, what's your problem? Jealous that my sister out-cutes you?" He turns to Alluka to ruffle her hair, which the latter replies to with a giggle.

Their meeting at the dessert shop ends fruitlessly. Beans fails to recruit Killua for a special operation. _But not to worry_ , Beans says to himself, _all is under control_. His job is quite stressful but it's nothing he can't manage. It is after all his specialty.

And management is his specialty indeed, for later that night, with all offices closed and the moon out of sight, he makes his move.

As a family of assassins, the Zoldycks specialize in stealth. But this does not mean that no one surpasses them in this ability. Beans is one example of such a person. When he sneaks into the Zoldcyck siblings' hotel room, he manages to successfully bring Alluka with him.

_"What are you?"_

June 24, 1769. It's been recorded during this specific date, the birth of a child of hope. Long ago, there was an elderly couple who travelled the world, this and beyond. They were childless, but they did not consider themselves unfortunate. To them, the thrill of life lies in adventure. Adventure was their child and they were content.

They roamed the foreign lands with much wonder and amazement. There was flora and fauna not meant for the other world. To others, it seemed like a place too dangerous for man to touch, but for the couple, they thought it was paradise.

However, age weakens the body. Eventually, the couple finds the safest spot in the continent to build a home and settle. It was perfect, and they were getting used to a more peaceful life as well. That was when they realized that maybe they did want a child.

So the couple embarked on one final adventure. In this land, they knew any wish could come true. So they come upon a field of pulses and pods, taking a plant with them and bringing it home. They tended to the plant carefully and with love. Everyday, they would water it with the blood of a common sky beast. Then one day, on the 24th of June 1769, a pod broke open and they were blessed with a child. They gave him a name, a beautiful name, but time would soon forget.

As the couple aged, their deaths drew near. When they finally passed, the child was all alone.

November 8, 1824. This would be the next time the child would meet a human. He was an explorer, like his parents, but he had intentions to return to the world where he came. Then, the child was faced with a crucial decision: stay in his home all lonely and by himself, or come with the stranger and live a wild, new life. Unlike his parents, he had no sense for adventure. But he took the risk anyway. And so Don Freecs returned to the known world of man, with a legendary book and a strange little guy. This strange little guy would come to meet more figures, such as a young Isaac Netero and Zigg Zoldyck in his prime. He even accompanied the latter in another journey to his homeland. But he discovers that he preferred the company of a busy people, the bustling of cities and the noise of a crowd.

_What am I, you ask? Well I'll tell you what I am._

Beans holds Alluka in mid-air with his Nen. She is awake, but she is unconscious, focusing only on the words to come from Beans's mouth. The conditions have been met and so it's time to tell her what he is.

"Well, I am not a very complicated man. I look just as average as any, you see."

And with that, the deed is done. Alluka falls back asleep, and Beans returns her safely to her hotel room. It's quite tiring to have to do this to every person he meets. It is very, very, _very_ exhausting.

But it is necessary! All in a day's work. He is a manager, after all. It is his specialty.

Now done with his work, he leaves for the night. Slicing through the chilly night air, he jumps off the building rooftops and disappears in the glow of the moonlight.

* * *

" _YAAAH!!!_ " Leorio jumps awake. He even startles Kurapika who was also beginning to doze off. Papers and notes fly everywhere in the commotion. Leorio finds himself face-first on the cold wooden floor. He comes to his senses. "Wh-whu-what?"

"What yourself," Kurapika helps him up. "You startled me there. Had a bad dream?"

Leorio takes his hand and stands to balance himself on the table. He wearily looks around, and out the window, just to check. He next sees Kurapika's concerned face, and realizes he hasn't answered.

"Yeah," he sighs. "It was a _nightmare_."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i made this


End file.
